Rozen Maiden: Rache
by laynad3
Summary: Esta sería la revancha..le arrebataría no solo la victoria del juego sino lo que mas queria en este mundo..dedicado a todas las lindas muñecas Rozen Maiden...Re-editado y actualizado.
1. Regreso

**+_ROZEN MAIDEN: RACHE_+**

**.**

**Capítulo 01. Regreso**

.

Hola, he estado viendo la serie y la verdad me encantó.

Por eso he decidido hacer un fanfic en honor a este anime q tantas risas y algo de tristeza me ha provocado.

Todas las _Rozen Maiden_ me encantaron, cada una con una personalidad interesante...mis favoritas son Suigintou y Shinku, por eso dedicaré la historia ellas, aunque estarán las demás. Jun también participará activamente (¡lo adoro!)

**Notas.d.A.** Rache significa venganza en alemán.

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **PEACH-PIT**.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sola, hundida en la nada esperando encontrar la manera de escapar...escapar de sí misma y de todas aquellas aberraciones de recuerdos que cargaba consigo. Oscuridad y soledad era lo único que podía ver y sentir. Hasta donde llegó por el odio y la desesperación... su Ootosan no la había apoyado, su Ootosan la había abandonado, pero ella lo amaba y quería volver a verlo. Su sueño se ha roto en mil pedazos...no, se ha quemado con las llamas de aquella última batalla con Shinku. Sí, ahora no quedaba la más mínima muestra de la orgullosa y hermosa muñeca que era, sólo es un objeto dañado y deforme que ya no refleja belleza y maldad. **Nada.**

..._Basura...Basura...Basura...Basura...Basura...Basura...Basura...Basura...Basura...Basura..._

_**¡NO!**_

-¡**Cállate! ¡No soy una basura, no lo soy! –**Se revolcaba en sí misma tratando de amortiguar las voces que susurraban de manera irónica y burlona. –¡**Vo****lveré a ser la de antes y conseguiré ser Alice!**

_Patética...no hay nada que puedas hacer _

-¡**Seré Alice y veré a Ootosan!**

_¿Cómo? Estas rota. Apenas si puedes moverte..._

Se incorporó dificultosamente de aquel rincón húmedo y oscuro para acercarse a la ventana cercana que reflejaba una luna brillante. Aún en su mundo las cosas seguían siendo iguales, lo único que había cambiado era ella. Se sentía frustrada porque las voces estaban en lo cierto, no podría llegar a ganar ese juego sin volver a ser una muñeca Rozen Maiden como sus hermanas. Tenía que recuperar su apariencia y fuerza, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Era inútil ir a enfrentar a Shinku en ese estado lamentable pues entonces todo acabaría, tampoco serviría conseguir a un médium, de todos modos ninguno estaría dispuesto a acercarse a ella aún por obligación. Entonces algo cruzó por su cabeza.

-**Un maestro... que sea capaz de devolverme a como era antes y que a la vez sea mi médium** –Su rostro antes confuso se vio iluminado por una malvada sonrisa y sus ojos rojizos brillaron satisfechos por lo que pronto sería suyo.

Se movió lentamente a través de la habitación, ya tenía planeado que haría, sólo le faltaba una herramienta fundamental que le colaboraría en su meta. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta, saldría e iría al mundo de los humanos.

-**Serás mío...Jun**

Una risa se escuchó en esa silenciosa y eterna oscuridad...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas el inicio. Ya veré que se me ocurre.

¿Reviews?


	2. ¿Vida Normal?

**+_ROZEN MAIDEN: RACHE_+**

**.**

**Capítulo 02. ¿Vida normal?**

.

Vuelvo con un segundo capítulo de este fanfic, gracias a los que me dejaron su reviews...en fin, espero que les guste.

¡Disfrútenla!

.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **PEACH-PIT**.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desgraciadamente algunas cosas no cambiaban y entre ellas estaba el que Jun se levantara todas las mañanas dando gritos y maldiciendo a cierta Rozen Maiden por esconder su despertador mientras apresuradamente se vestía, bajaba como un rayo al comedor en busca de algo para llenar su estómago y salir dejando tras de sí una estela de humo, seguido de "Que tengas un buen día" por parte de Nori y de una risa macabra por parte de Suiseiseki que disfrutaba el sufrimiento del chibi-humano. Nori sólo suspiraba pues la verdad esos dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Hinaichigo junto con Souseiseki permanecían sentadas en el comedor degustando el desayuno y Shinku tomando su acostumbrada taza de té observaba atentamente la misma escena desde hacía varias semanas.

-**Jajajaja, ese humano no logrará llegar a tiempo-**_**desu**_ –Afirmaba la linda muñeca tomando asiento al lado de su gemela.

-**Deberías dejar de hacer eso, sabes perfectamente que lo perjudicas** –Regañaba Souseiseki bajo una mirada de falso enfado.

-**Pero es que es tan divertido molestarlo-**_**desu**_**.**

**-Pobre Jun, eres muy mala buu** –La chica de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados le saca la lengua en señal de desaprobación

-¡**No me retes Ichigo-desu!**

**-****Suiseiseki, Jun aún tiene dificultades para adaptarse a las nuevas materias que ve y se la pasa estudiando hasta muy tarde. Sé un poco más considerada**– Shinku deja su taza de té para tomar el control de la televisión y distraerse un rato, haciendo que las otras guarden silencio por inercia.

**-¿****Ehh? ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupada por él-**_**desu**_**?**

Un leve sonrojo se asoma por el rostro de la muñeca de ojos azules que de inmediato evade la pregunta y finge mirar algún programa.

**-****Bueno chicas, me voy ya se me hace tarde, por favor pórtense bien y procuren no hacer nada malo mientras no estamos. -**Nori se dirige a la puerta principal seguida de Hinaichigo que la despide con un sonoro beso.

Así termina la primera escena de un día normal, dejando a la Rozen Maiden solas en la casa de los Sakurada. De inmediato Ichigo corre a la habitación que comparten con el chico para echarse al suelo y colorear sus dibujos, Souseiseki se va para la casa de los ancianos acompañada de su hermana y Shinku se queda sola en la salita de estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Porque desde hace tiempo atrás ciertos sentimientos comenzaron a perturbarla en presencia de su médium y eso le preocupaba, era una muñeca y no le estaba permitido entrar en contacto con su servidor, entonces ¿Desde cuándo le parecía tan lindo y encantador?

Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esas ideas inútiles y concentrarse en lo que se encontraba viendo.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Jun ya se hallaba sentado en su respectiva silla escuchando la clase de la profesora luego de ser- nuevamente- y quien sabe por cuanta vez en el mes regañado por su llegada tarde.

_Maldita muñeca, siempre hace lo mismo._

Rodó sus ojos clavándolos en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana, estaba agotado de las sesiones de estudio, los trasnochos cada noche y sus extraños sueños que lo dirigían hacia lugares desconocidos y más exactamente le llamaban a ver a Suigintou. Era extraño pues nunca había entablado una relación con ella, a decir verdad era a la única que no conocía.

_¿Habrán más Rozen Maiden que desconozca? _

Se vio interrumpido cuando algo chocó contra su cabeza y lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo acompañado de las risas de sus compañeros.

-**Sakurada-kun es la quinta vez que lo llamo para que resuelva el ejercicio del tablero. ¿Ya he captado su atención?**

-**Itaee...-**levanta su mirada para encontrarse los ojos fulminantes de la profesora de Matemáticas.

-**Gomen ne, Sensei-** responde avergonzado sobándose la cabeza.

-**Más le vale que no se vuelva a repetir, aunque has mejorado notoriamente, aún te hace falta alcanzar el nivel de tus compañeros. ¡No sé por qué entonces está distraído!**

Se levanta y tomando el borrador lanzado hacia él, se dirige al pizarrón donde se dispone a darle solución al ejercicio de álgebra.

_Sólo me pasa a mí._

Una gota resbala a un costado de su cabeza (ya saben esas estilo anime) y suspira resignado

**-****¡Sakurada-kun que está esperando!**

Un escalofrió pasa por su cuerpo mientras se apresura a iniciar con la labor encomendada, antes que su maestra lo mate.

Fuera del colegio una figura de cabellos blancos observa atenta a Jun, cada movimiento, frase, horarios, todo...con el objetivo de conocer su rutina y sus puntos débiles.

-_**Pronto nos encontraremos, Jun...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de una sesión escolar bastante entretenida, dirige sus pasos hacia su casa acompañado de Tomoe.

**-****¿Estás bien?** –Pregunta la chica notando el rostro cansado del médium

**-****Si…es sólo que no doy más, es demasiado pesado, creo que pronto moriré de tantas labores pendientes.**

-**No exageres Sakurada-kun**

-**H****umm, no sé cómo haces para que te vaya tan bien en álgebra.**

**-****Es fácil, sólo es un poco de práctica, cuando necesites una explicación con gusto te la daré. Nos veremos mañana.**

Tomoe se despide y se aleja del chico no sin antes gritarle que le mande saludos a Hinaichigo.

Jun por fin llega a su casa sólo para encontrar todo hecho un desastre, no alcanza a quitarse los zapatos en la entrada cuando algo se pega fuertemente a su cuello gritando desesperadamente refugio de la malvada bruja de cabellos largos y castaños que lleva en sus manos el cocodrilo experto en morder a las mentirosas **(1)**.

.

_-Convertidos en chibis-_

_-¡Con que estas de parte de Ichigo-desu! ¡Entonces también pagarás por su osadía! –UN __brillo siniestro pasa por los ojos de la Rozen Maiden._

_-__¿?__-Jun no entiende nada del juego de esas dos._

_-__¡No! ¡Jun sálvame de esa malvada bruja! ¡Buuaaaa!__ -la pequeña aún pegada a su cuello patalea y derrama cascadas de lágrimas._

_-__Muajajajajaja_

Suiseiseki se lanza al ataque con el cocodrilo, mientras Jun y Hinaichigo corren por toda la casa.

-¡_Detente maldita muñeca! ¡Ahh! –S__uiseiseki atrapa uno de los pies del chico haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Hinaichigo aprovecha para correr sin parar hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones y cerrar con llave. La otra simplemente golpea hasta casi derrumbar la puerta pero no logra abrirla obteniendo del otro lado burlas de la muñeca de ojos verdes._

_-¡__Ya lo verás, Hina-desu! –S__umamente molesta se dirige hacia Jun que se apenas se levantaba y le pega un fuerte pisotón que lo hace gritar, y desaparece de su vista bajando apresuradamente los escalones a la vez que el niño la persigue para vengarse de su acción. _

_-__jaja no me atraparás-desu__- le saca la lengua _

_-¡A__hhhh, cuando te atrape!_

_-Fin de la forma chibi-_

.

Como un tipo de corriente eléctrica, su cuerpo se estremece deteniéndose de golpe, sus manos tiemblan mientras intenta enfocar a su alrededor pero es inútil pues todo comienza a dar vuelvas y aunque se niega a dejarse llevar por el mareo cae agotado al suelo.

Suiseiseki se asoma al corredor al ver que no aparece y se encuentra con la imagen de Jun desmayado en el suelo.

**-****¿No será una de tus trampas-desu?**

Observa a la muñeca que se acerca miedosamente hacia él pero no logra articular palabra, sus párpados se hacen pesados y cae inconsciente.

**-****¿Jun-desu?**

**-****¿Jun?, no juegues.**

**-¡****Jun, Jun, JUN!**

**Acorta la distancia entre los dos y lo mece intentando despertarlo pero no responde...**

**-¡****SHINKU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Me estaba tardando mucho con este capítulo pero la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración para terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado y espero muchos reviews...

**(1) **Capítulo en el cual Jun saca un cocodrilo de felpa y engaña a la muñeca en que si dice mentiras, este la morderá.

**P.D.** Se me ha ocurrido colocar algunas canciones entre la historia como para ambientarlas.

**Adelanto.** En el próximo capítulo el pobre Jun está agotado de tanta labor y la Rozen Maiden deciden hacerle algo para sacarlo de su estado físico y emocional deteriorado...


	3. Agotamiento

**+_ROZEN MAIDEN: RACHE_+**

**Capitulo 03. Agotamiento.**

.

.

Lamento el enorme periodo de tiempo, ya ni siquiera recordaba bien de que iba la historia. Afortunadamente tengo varios capítulos a medio escribir, así que no fue tan difícil.

Para todos muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior. (**ChikaOn, Himiko Uzumaki, Karura**). Les agradezco por leer.

Nos veremos, ojala en una pronta actualización.

.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **PEACH-PIT**.

.

.

.

El texto de mayor tamaño en cursiva es un flash back. El resto son pensamientos de los personajes.

.

.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I swear to God we've been down this road before  
The guilts no good, and it only shames us more  
And the truths that we all try to hide, are so much clearer when its not our lives  
When we don't face the blame**_**(1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad tratando de superar la pesadez que se apoderaba de sus párpados. Sin embargo, le estaba costando horrores enfocar bien el entorno a su alrededor, hasta el momento silencioso y en penumbras. Levanto su mano izquierda al aire intentando recuperar un poco su lucidez mientras observaba atentamente los detalles de su extremidad.

Una vez que se acostumbró su vista a la parcial oscuridad, se levantó torpemente procurando no perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo continuaba demasiado débil. Decidió permanecer sentado en la orilla de la cama constatando que las muñecas dormían profundamente. Un gruñido llamó su atención.

Con la creciente sensación de hambre y sed proveniente de su estómago, la idea de levantarse y pasear por la casa en busca de un refrigerio, no sonaba tan mal, muy a pesar de las quejas de sus músculos y cabeza. Movió lentamente sus piernas y ayudado por sus brazos, llevó a cabo el movimiento inicial. Impulsarse.

-No deberías moverte de la cama hasta que tu estado mejore.

La voz de Shinku procedente de algún lugar de la habitación lo detuvo en seco antes de probar incorporarse sobre el suelo. Buscó la localización de la Rozen Maiden y sus ojos chocaron con los azules de la chica que lo contemplaban fijamente.

-Estoy bien, además tengo sed y algo de hambre –sonrió para calmarla y mostrarle que no estaba tan mal como decía.

-Si eso fuera cierto no te habrías desmayado.

Volteó la vista hacia otra dirección evitando la mirada celeste escrutándolo intensamente. Parecía querer traspasarlo.

-Lo siento...yo... –aquello fue suficiente para que Jun bajara sus defensas frente a la muñeca, que ahora simplemente observaba la ventana. Intentaba ocultar la debilidad anterior.

_-¿Jun-desu?_

_-¿Jun?, no juegues..._

_-¡Jun, Jun, Jun! –acortó la distancia entre los dos y lo movió intentando despertarlo, pero no el chico no daba señas de contestar a su llamado. El sentimiento de desesperación invadió su ser. Necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara, porque ella no sabía que debía hacer._

_-¡SHINKU!_

_Su grito resonó en toda la casa cosa. Shinku se enojó ante la escueta falta de educación de su compañera. Su libro tendría que esperar. Por su parte, Hinaichigo también oyó el llamado desesperado de su hermana, quién bajó temerosa las escaleras para ayudar a su antes enemiga de juegos._

_Lo que vio la dejó perpleja y bastante afectada, quejó inmóvil en los últimos escalones sin atreverse a ir al lado del humano. Shinku que ya había llegado dejó caer el libro de sus manos y corrió a ver como se encontraba Jun._

_-¿Jun?_

_-Despierta Jun-desu. Snif, snif –Suiseiseki lloraba sobre el chico, inconsolable._

_-Buaaaaaaa. ¡Jun! -Hinaichigo comenzó a llorar escandalosamente acompañando a Suiseiseki._

_-Jun...-la muñeca de ojos azules tocó delicadamente el rostro del chico esperando de su parte alguna respuesta pero ninguna se dio. No sabía que hacer. Estaban sólo ellas tres, aparte del chico._

_Nori no tardaría en llegar pero sería tal vez demasiado tarde, acumulando su paciencia y dejando al lado su propia angustia se dirigió a la otra muñeca._

_-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Suiseiseki?_

_-¿Ehh? Pues... (Snif, snif)...estábamos jugando con Ichigo-desu y Jun-desu a las perseguidas y yo bajé corriendo por las escaleras retándolo para que me siguiera, pues Hinaichigo se encerró en una de las habitaciones, así que él muy molesto vino tras de mí sin embargo... (_S_nif, snif) cuando me voltee ya no estaba y cuando me asomé lo encontré tirado tal como lo ves ahora-desu... aún estaba consciente pero no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos-desu..._

_-Buaaa Jun está muerto buaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_-No grites tanto y deja de llorar._

_-Contrólate Ichigo-desu, no esta muerto porque aún respira. _

_-¿De verdad?_

.

.

Con un salto se levantó de la silla donde había estado vigilando al chico y tomó su bastón. Con paso firme avanzó hasta la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?

-A traerte algo de comer –finalizó dándole la espalda. Ayudada con el instrumento en sus manos, corrió la perilla y salió de la silenciosa habitación dejando al menor sorprendido por aquella repentina muestra de amabilidad.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre las suaves sábanas y cerró los ojos buscado la tranquilidad que había perdido. No era culpa de nadie su estado, ni los repentinos momentos de tensión, ni los desmayos.

Su constante esfuerzo, por recuperar la vida que hacía unos meses dejó a un lado por su pasado, le estaba constando lágrimas y dolores de cabeza. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, su cuerpo ya empezaba a mostrar los efectos de dicha rutina; Sin embargo, para nadie era un secreto lo difícil que la estaba pasando al estudiar el doble o hasta el triple por alcanzar el nivel que a su edad debía poseer.

Pero, todo aquello valía su esfuerzo. Ahora estaba muy seguro de poder salir del abismo profundo en el que se había sumergido unos meses atrás, y hallar en su vida la valentía necesaria para vivir intensamente, claro está acompañado de esas locas compañeras de habitación.

-¿Jun-desu?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con ese simple susurro que venía cargado de preocupación. Se incorporó levemente para encontrarse con el rostro de Suiseiseki, el cual lucía confundido a la poca luz de la luna.

-Estoy bien

La chica de cabellos castaños se sentó con él y por un momento sus manos se juntaron en busca de apoyo para apaciguar la tensión.

.

.

.

.

.

El día lucía esplendoroso, los rayos del sol ya asomaban en su máxima capacidad y la gente caminaba sonriente por las calles de la cuidad haciendo sus compras. Después de todo ya era sábado. La ocasión perfecta para salir de compras y despejar la mente.

Nori y Jun recorrían las tiendas en busca de los víveres y demás cosas necesarias para la casa, las labores hogareñas no daban espera y había mucho trabajo acumulado.

Eso y que el ambiente entre ellos no era el mejor, luego del intenso interrogatorio por parte de su hermana y las muñecas. Sumado a la pequeña broma de Suiseiseki a primeras horas de la madrugada que lo molestaron hasta ponerlo de muy mal humor. Su aura era oscura y su rostro amargado asustaba a los inocentes transeúntes que pasaban por su lado.

-¿Jun, aún sigues enojado?

-...

-No debes ser tan amargado, ella solo quería distraerte un poco –su hermana sonrió de forma inocente mientras depositaba unas frutas en el carrito de compras.

-No fue tan divertido en el momento en que resbalé por las escaleras. –aclaró con amargura el pelinegro ante la sensación dolorosa en su trasero.

La chica sonrió. Recordó su preocupación al escuchar el ruido cerca de las escaleras y el gemido doloroso de alguien, pero al comprobar que todo estaba bien, ella misma se había reído a carcajadas junto con Suiseiseki.

Intentó contener de nuevo las ganas de reir en esos momentos. Su acompañante se percató y sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio alejándose de la caja registradora directo a la salida del supermercado.

-¡Espérame Jun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Colócalo ahí-desu o se caerá! –la castaña dirigía a la chica de cabellos dorados en el proceso de colocar el letrero de _"Anímate Jun",_ aunque la otra no parecía responder adecuadamente a sus instrucciones.

-¡Shinku, estas colocándolo torcido! –le regañó nuevamente.

Esta ves, la rubia levantó sus manos exasperada posándolas sobre su cintura. El letrero voló por los aires antes de caer sobre la hierba. Enfrentó a Suiseiseki. -¿Quién te nombró la organizadora líder de todo esto? –gritó en un tono agudo lleno de reproche.

-Es sencillo-desu. Fue mi idea –le contestó sonriente al ver los ojos ardientes de la otra.

_Oh, si, estaba buscando pelea._

En unos segundos, los pétalos carmesí se abalanzaron letales sobre la muñeca de ojos bicolor, quien contrarrestó el ataque gracias a la magia de su regadera. Ninguna se detuvo ante los berrinches de la muñeca más joven. Era una guerra declarada y debían solucionarlo.

.

.

.

.

-Déjalos ahí. Yo me encargaré del resto –le señaló su hermana. Suspiró cansado. Y todas creían que no se había percatado de la famosa fiesta sorpresa. Con un gesto de derrota, dejó a un lado las bolsas para ir en busca de las muñecas.

_Cosas malas suceden cuando están solas y juntas._

-Jun –el llamado le hizo voltearse hacia su locutora. -¿De verdad estás bien?

Rodó sus ojos. Y ahí estaba la bendita pregunta de nuevo. –Lo estoy.

Caminó por la sala de estar y el comedor. La puerta que comunicaba al pequeño patio estaba cubierta por la cortina. Extraño. Salió al exterior y no halló rastro de ninguna. Pero, un lejano sonido hacia el otro lado de la casa le alertó. Era un llanto, uno que conocía a la perfección.

_Así que están en el patio de atrás._

Sus pies se movieron lentamente tratando de captar algo más. Sin embargo, antes de poder visualizar algo, una enorme vasija con un polvo amarillento se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. No alcanzó a reaccionar.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre la figura recién llegada. Un enojado Jun cubierto de pies a cabeza era algo realmente gracioso. Las risas estallaron.

Al diablo la guerra y la fiesta sorpresa. Las Rozen Maiden estaban de acuerdo que aquello simplemente había sido un accidente. Pero, para el poseedor de las muñecas, había sido una grave ofensa.

-¡Cuando las agarre! –gritó furioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

.

**(1) **Canción. **Hear me Now** del cantante **Framing Hanley.**


	4. Seguimiento

**+_ROZEN MAIDEN: RACHE_+**

**.**

**Capítulo 04. Seguimiento**

.

.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **PEACH-PIT**.

La canción pertenece a Evanescence, _**Sweet Sacrifice**_.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.****_.**

_**It's true; we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.**_

**.**

**.**

Vigilaba a Jun día y noche desde hace dos semanas. La rutina aunque variaba de vez en cuando, estaba basada en actividades escolares, intensas peleas con sus hermanas y varias horas sentado en el escritorio sumergido en enormes libros hasta muy entrada la noche.

Suigintou se había acostumbrado a detallar cada gesto, frase e inclusive personas con las que este se relacionaba. No era una tarea tediosa o complicada, por el contrario, se sorprendió al comienzo ante la escasa interacción social y el repetitivo horario que asumía el joven día tras día. Aquello era un punto a su favor, uno que no pasaría por alto.

Sin embargo, cada vez que lo observaba algo se removía en su interior, una sensación molesta que conocía a la perfección, y sólo entonces por unos segundos, se permitía compadecer al humano. Ella misma había intentado acaparar todo a su alcance para lograr ser aceptada. Una tarea _inútil_ al final de cuentas.

Desapareció en el aire, ya más tarde regresaría para afinar los pequeños detalles que escapan de su instinto. Todas las piezas estaban tomando su lugar, sólo hacía falta un pequeño empujón.

Sonrió satisfecha. Ahora la basura –como sus hermanas la habían señalado –estaba a punto de transformarse en la ganadora del juego. Pronto estaría al lado de _**ootosan**_, para _siempre._

.

.

.

Regresaba de su casa, bastante agotado. Haberse atrasado era algo estúpido, ahora no le quedaría tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Las clases absorbían cada ínfimo segundo de su existencia y al hacer frente a su miserable vida, maldijo por lo bajo.

Aunque no todo era tan malo, agradecía tener la compañía de las Rozen Maiden, esas muñecas lo distraían de sus deberes y le hacían pasar un momento divertido antes de encaminarse a continuar con sus labores –eso no lo admitiría _nunca _ante ellas o les daría el cínico pretexto de torturarlo-.

Hoy salía tarde del instituto, no pasaría por la tienda de muñecas pues probablemente estaría ya cerrada, simplemente quería ser reconfortado por su cama y reflexionar para aclarar un poco su mente. Hacía frío y la noche no mostraba ninguna estrella, la luna se reflejaba tenuemente mientras a su alrededor no quedaba rastros de personas.

Esperaba hallar una deliciosa cena preparada por su hermana Nori, quien lo recibiría con una cálida sonrisa, y alguna que otra travesura de las muñecas.

-**Jun...** –escuchó un susurro que parecía provenir del mismísimo viento. El ulular de la brisa contra paredes y árboles cercanos hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le crisparan.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

_**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**_

.

El corazón de Jun se sobrecogió al escuchar la forma tan maliciosa en que su nombre fue pronunciado, no sabía con exactitud si había sido un sueño o su propio cansancio haciéndole una mala jugada.

-**No temas Jun...** –la propietaria de la voz se mostró ante él. El chico retrocedió espantado creyendo estar en una pesadilla. Ella no podía ser más que el producto de una mente con mucha imaginación. Ella estaba _muerta. _Sin embargo, aquella presencia era todo menos una ilusión. Tenía la verdadera Suigintou ante sus ojos. Llevaba un traje oscuro muy parecido al que solía utilizar pero carecía de belleza y elegancia. Su rostro anteriormente hermoso y carismático, se mostraba arrugado y demacrado. Lo único reconocible eran esos brillantes irises rojizos que resaltaban en una noche como esa.

Jun retrocedió más, pues no esperaba que Suigintou se encontrara con vida y menos en ese estado, sin embargo, recuperando algo de su coraje decidió romper con el tenso silencio que los envolvía.

-**... ¿Qué haces aquí? y... ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?** –Su voz lo traicionaba, pero estaba seguro de poder controlar su creciente espanto.

-**No importa Jun...carece de importancia...estoy aquí por una cosa. **–le sonrió amablemente con un cierto aire de dulzura.

-**¿Qué... cosa?**

La muñeca avanzó lentamente hacia él, su mirada lo veía de manera extraña, no era como en otras ocasiones cuando se enfrentó a Shinku. Jun retrocedió a cada paso y de pronto, sintió el impulso de correr pues ella lo amenazaba.

Dio la vuelta y hecho a correr sin preocuparse por lo que ella pudiera hacer, sólo _corre_ retumbaba la voz en su cabeza. Tropezó, una especie de serpiente a cada lado lo detuvieron e hicieron caer. Se removió desesperado y aterrado mientras observaba como los animales se entrelazaban a través de su cuerpo y lo elevaban del suelo. Se retorcía buscando la manera de soltarse pero resultaba inútil.

-**No, no, no...** –Le señalaba con el dedo la pequeña, quien ya se encontraba frente a frente con su víctima - **No escaparas...serás mío...porque quiero arrebatarle a Shinku su fuente de poder y lo que más quiere en este mundo **–Diciendo esto, el cuerpo del pelinegro volvió a ser aprisionado con más fuerza. En respuesta, el menor jadeó ante la repentina falta de aire. Se estaba asfixiando y no podía detener el creciente mareo que empezaba a mover las cosas a su alrededor.

-**Eres tú la razón por la que estoy aquí –**mencionó satisfecha la peliblanca. Un campo N hizo acto de aparición en la desolada calle, y a través del agujero que rompía la realidad, ella y el Jun (atado por sus serpientes formadas de sus alas negras) desaparecieron del mundo de los humanos para ir a su hogar.

-**Serás mi médium...lo quieras o no...** –Sus palabras se perdieron con el ruidoso vaivén de las ramas de los árboles.

.

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain**_

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
